


Dreamless Sleep

by Eshne (Morgenn)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenn/pseuds/Eshne
Summary: Fenris, did you know even Andraste in all her holy patience needs alone time from her wanker husband and believers, sometimes?
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 1





	Dreamless Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on Fanfiction.net

It was the mabari at first.

Marian was in a dreamless sleep in her own bed, the kind that left her more tired than she began. There was scratching outside her door and Marian could see the outlines of legs casting four long shadows into her room.

_Scritch._

_Scritch, scritch scritch scritch._

She had resigned to trying to fall asleep with the noise until the sodding thing had to start snorting up a storm and risk sparking a fire on the carpet with its claws. Marian didn't have the urge to fight with an overgrown, hundred pounds of muscled mabari tonight. More often than not, she had recounted her losses to a pitiful corner of her mattress while Dog sprawled over the vast majority of the canopy bed's space.

"Dog," she grit out, freckles against her pillow. The name that was supposed to be temporary for her hound had more or less become permanent over time. "Act like a mabari and please _stay out_."

The pet huffed at the door sill and in a few moments left.

There was peace again. She closed her eyes. Her consciousness drifted in and out with the lull of sleep.

A faint and faraway _scritch_.

Footsteps.

The sound of her door opening,

closing with a quiet _click_.

Marian jerked awake. She sighed and threw the thick quilts over her head as if to shut out the rest of the ancestral home's creaks and groans through the ages.

"Fenris, did you know even _Andraste_ in all her holy patience needs alone time from her wanker husband and believers, sometimes?"


End file.
